


Blueberry

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Adam/Shiro, One-Sided Sheith - Freeform, PINING KEITH, let me see how many can i make feel sad for blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: He kept pulling and ripping until there was nothing left.





	Blueberry

It's really surprising how, from all the things that Keith had kept in his shack, the hippo plushie was the only one that survived the galra attack on Earth. 

Keith found it under the wreckage of what used to be his and his father’s home in the desert. It was really painful for him and his mother to see it now reduced to pieces of burned wood and ashes, but finding the plushie, even with one of its ears burned and missing a glass eye made Keith so happy. 

The hippo, that went by the name Blueberry, had a lot of meaning for Keith. It was given to him by Shiro years ago.

When Keith told Shiro he only went to the zoo one time as a little kid with his dad, Shiro took a day off to go see some animals with Keith.

Keith felt like a little boy again, amazed by the animals in the zoo and by the cool facts about them that Shiro teached him. 

Keith, as he waited for Shiro who was buying them ice cream, spotted the sign for the hippopotamus exhibit. The memory of him sitting on his father's shoulders as they watched the hippos flashed through his mind and he hurried to go see them. 

His hands gripped the cold metal rail and he leaned in, observing alongside the other children and parents the hippos. 

Shiro scolded him, telling him not to get away from him like that, but then he saw the way Keith's eyes sparkled as he listened to one of the caretakers explaining some stuff about hippopotamus and watched as one of them swimmed in the water and opened his large mouth. 

Their visit ended late in the afternoon when the sun was going down. Shiro said they should stop in the gift shop.

Keith didn't have any money, so he stood there, hands in his pockets, as Shiro looked at a shelf filled with animal plushies. Keith thought Shiro was buying something for his boyfriend Adam, who couldn't come with them because he was too busy. 

While Shiro was paying for whatever he had bought, Keith grabbed one snow globe with penguins and shook it, letting the snow and glitter all fall to the bottom before putting it back where it belong. It was then that Shiro came back, with a plastic bag and told them that they were leaving. 

As Keith sat down in the passenger seat of Shiro’s car and put the seatbelt on, Shiro handed him the plastic bag. With a nod of his head, Shiro assured Keith that it was for him to see. 

Keith looked inside and saw a small purple hippo plushie. 

“For me?” Keith was a bit ready for Shiro to tell him ‘no’, that it was for someone else. 

“Of course. You like them, don’t you?”

During the car ride, Keith held the plushie close to him. Shiro asked what was Keith going to name him and when he couldn’t come up with one, Shiro suggested “Blueberry”. 

Blueberry became one of his most prized possessions. When he was kicked out of the Garrison, he took it with him, and it was pretty much his only company in the shack. He spent many nights clinging to it as he cried over Shiro and wishing Shiro was still there with him and not somewhere lost in space. Some nights, he would hold the plushie in his arms as he watched the stars and thought about how Shiro was with them. 

It was one of the few things he had left of Shiro and it actually made him freak out when he couldn’t find it, thinking something took it, only to be relieved to find it under his bed or just covered by a blanket. 

As Keith returned to the Garrison with Krolia, he was so excited to show Shiro what he had found. He felt a bit embarrassed too, and afraid that Shiro wouldn't really care for some old toy that he probably didn't even remember. But he still made his way to Shiro's room, holding the hippo in his arms. 

His cheeks felt warm, as he knocked at Shiro's door, and hid Blueberry behind his back, wanting to make Shiro guess first what his surprise was. 

The one who opened the door was not Shiro. It was Adam. 

“Oh... hi, Keith.” Adam greeted. 

Adam had his jacket unbuttoned and his belt missed some loops of his pants. Peering over his shoulder, Keith got a glimpse of Shiro, sitting in his bed, rushing to put his shirt on and running a hand through the mess of his hair. 

Adam coughed. “Did you want to talk to Shiro?”

Keith was not stupid. He knew what was going on. His nails digged into the plushie that he kept hidden behind him. 

“Sorry to bother you.” He apologized before running away. 

Keith only stopped running when he was inside his room. Only when the door closed that he finally spilled all those fat tears that had been prickling in the corners of his eyes as he rushed through the halls. 

Blueberry fell to the floor and the sight of it not only pulled at Keith's heartstrings, but also made anger burn inside him. 

He seized the toy and pulled harshly at it, until he ripped out one of its legs. Cotton fell to the floor, but he didn't stop there. He kept pulling and ripping until there was nothing left.

It didn't help Keith at all. It made him cry even harder and he curled up on the floor next to the shreds of Blueberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I managed to make people feel sad for a hippo plushie?


End file.
